


Delay (지연시키다)

by via_ostiense



Series: Tennis no Ojisama 45 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoshiro always thinks with his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delay (지연시키다)

Momo sighed and drummed his fingers on his tennis bag. His stomach growled, reminding him that it was time for his after-practice shrimp burger and fries with Echizen. Practice was over, but it didn’t look like Echizen would be out any time soon. He and upperclassman Fuji were still going at it; Echizen had lost to the prodigy during practice, and had challenged him to another match afterwards. And another. Right. Momo shouldered his bag and started walking towards the gate. Echizen wouldn’t stop until he won or he collapsed, and neither was likely to happen soon.

“Ah, Momo, have you got a minute?” Taka-san hurried up, looking a little nervous.

“What’s up, Taka-san?” Momo asked, surprised. The shy third year was usually around his year mates. It wasn’t that he was antisocial, unlike some of the regulars, but he didn’t talk to his younger teammates much.

“It’s just that Fuji’s still playing Echizen and Oishi’s busy helping the captain and Kikumaru has to go home right away,” Taka-san said hurriedly.

Momo blinked. “So?”

“Oh, sorry. I mean, you like sushi, right, Momo?” Taka-san didn’t quite meet Momo’s eyes. “I’ve just started learning a little about making sushi and I was wondering if you’d like to test some. I didn’t want to bother you, but everyone else is busy and so I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind?”

Free food? Momo’s eyes widened slightly. Free sushi? “Sounds great! Let’s go!” and he set the pace, walking so quickly that Taka-san had to hurry to keep up, even with his longer legs.

 

“I’m stuffed,” Momo groaned, clutching his stomach.

“Just try one more,” Taka-san said, slicing ingredients. “It’s something special.”

“Definitely, then,” Momo agreed.

It had been a pleasant afternoon, sampling sushi and chatting with Taka-san. The quiet third year didn’t usually say more than two words in a row unless he was playing tennis, but the feeling of a knife and sushi ingredients in his hands apparently worked a slightly more subdued version of the magic that holding a racquet grip did. Momo rested his chin on his hands and peered over the counter to watch Taka-san. The third year’s fingers, so powerful when clenched around a grip, were unexpectedly nimble when it came to slicing and rolling up ingredients. Momo watched as Taka-san deftly lined up strips of egg, crab, and carrot and then rolled them up in seaweed, coating the result with sticky rice. He swiftly sliced the roll up into neat coins before applying a bit of sesame oil with a brush and then topped off each piece with a portion of eel.

“What’s this?” Momo asked curiously, reaching over the counter to pop one directly into his mouth. “I haven’t,” he chewed, “seen this kind of,” he swallowed, “sushi before.” He licked his fingers and wiped them on his pants before reaching for another piece.

“It’s something I came up with myself,” said Taka-san. He wouldn’t look up, and busied himself with straightening his ingredients and knives. He mumbled something so quietly that Momo had trouble understanding it. He tried to talk around his mouthful.

“Wha’ youshay?”

Barely any louder, Taka-san repeated, “What do you think?”

Momo gulped, trying to clear out his mouth so he could speak. “’S great! Love it!” As proof, he tossed another piece into his mouth.

Taka-san looked up at that and met Momo’s eyes. “Really?” He sounded almost incredulous, Momo thought.

“Yeah! Tastes wonderful!” He gave the other boy a huge grin. “You’ll be a great sushi chef someday, Taka-san!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah! You’ll be awesome, don’t worry!” Momo winked and stood, pulling on his jacket. “I’ve gotta get home for dinner now, but this was fun. Thanks for the sushi, Taka-san! I wish my mom were as good at cooking as you! See you at practice tomorrow.” He grabbed his bag and was about to head for the door when Taka-san spoke.

“If you have time on the way to school tomorrow, stop by.” Taka-san looked down for a moment, apparently finding it difficult to go on. “I’ll make you a snack. Just to, you know, practice my sushi-making, that’s all.”

Momo halted. “Really? Awesome! I’ll definitely see you in the morning, then!” He left, giving Taka-san a final wave. Mm, sushi, he thought. Perfect for math, which was halfway between the start of school and the lunch break. He’d have to spend more time with Taka-san; sushi beat shrimp burgers hands down. And Taka-san, although quiet, was almost was much fun to hang around with as Echizen. Yes, he thought, whistling, he’d have to see more of Taka-san


End file.
